


prof to pick

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: limang beses na nagkwento si jongin tungkol sa kanyang asawa + that one time na, finally, nakita na nila in person ang legendary husband ni dr. jongin kim





	prof to pick

**Author's Note:**

> blame this [TWEET](https://twitter.com/jongincullen/status/926265172859244544)

 

{0}

 

 

**mark lee > Ateneo Profs to Pick**

13 hrs ago 

 

hey guys! how are these profs for ma122?

 

KIM, JONGIN

OH, SEHUN

KANG, SEULGI

KIM, HEECHUL

 

**COMMENTS**

 

**Johnny Seo** took sir sehun last year for ma122 and his exams are too hard lol but you can learn a lot from him!!

**mark lee** but you and sehun are friends lmao

**Johnny Seo** true dat

 

**JD Kim** solid si sir jongin! out of all the profs from the math dept isa siya sa hardest magpaexam but very amusing yung class niya diba **Byun Baekhyun** and **Chanyeol Park**

_(Byun Baekhyun and 3 other people liked this)_

 

**Byun Baekhyun** LMAO YES! si sir jongin you can learn a lot from him pero pag nagstart na siya magkwento about his boyfriend asahan niyo next meeting na yung proof ng theorems _(JD Kim, Chanyeol Park, and 12 other people liked this)_

**Chanyeol Park** HOY HUSBAND NA NIYA NGAYON SI KYUNGSOO GRABE YUNG FACEBOOK SPAM NIYA NUNG KINASAL SILA LAST YEAR LANG

**mark lee** i’m convinced……………

**JD Kim** and another thing pala about sir jongin is he’s super smart! he got his phd from MIT two yrs ago when he was 30 so definitely take him but prepare yourself for exams na mapapaiyak ka pero pro tip! makinig ka sa kwento niya about kyungsoo kasi yun lagi bonus questions niya minsan worth three points pero pag midterms/finals worth five points! I know someone who’d take notes during his kwento sesh LOL

_(Chanyeol Park, Byun Baekhyun, and 67 other people liked this)_

 

 

**Yoona Im** take ma’am seulgi as in!! no regrets~ heard sir heechul is funny with easy tests too pero mapanlait din daw. sir sehun is really hot one time pumasok sa ma21 class namin wearing a plain white shirt and some jeans and i swear to god guys someone asked him if he’s single

_(mark lee and 91 other people liked this)_

 

**_View more comments…_ **

 

 

 

{1}

 

 

it’s mark’s first day and he’s really regretting signing up for a 9:30AM TTH class. he drags his butt and picks a seat in the middle, wondering where his two friends are. medyo slow ang pagpuno sa classroom but he’s surprised na maraming nag-enlist sa class ni sir jongin.

 

nang magring ang bell at dumating na si jeno and ren jun, gulat si mark at palingon-lingon na tumingin sa loob ng room upang hanapin si sir jongin.

 

“where’s sir?” tanong ni renjun.

 

“idk wala namang free cut notice,” sagot ni jeno. “i just hope na hindi, bro. it was hard to find parking and i don’t want my effort to go to waste.”

 

napatango lang si mark. hirap kaya maghanap ng parking sa jsec tuwing umaga.

 

ilang minuto pa at biglang may matangkad na lalaking pumasok sa loob ng kanilang classroom. napansin ni mark na may ilang mga kaklase siya na biglang napa-sigh, babae man o lalaki.

 

tama nga ang mga comments sa profs to pick—sobrang pogi pala talaga ni sir jongin. matangkad at tan with the strongest jawline na nakita ni mark. yung pogi na, as someone who’s straight, nakakainggit talaga.

 

“sorry, i’m late,” bati nito. mukha namang mabait si sir jongin unlike ng mga narinig niya about other profs. “i had to drop off my husband at his work place. and traffic is horrible as you all know, i’m sure.”

 

kinuha nito ang kanyang macbook at sinaksak na ito sa projector. nang buksan ito ni sir jongin, halos magulat ang buong klase ng madisplay sa white screen ang larawan ng isang baby na mukhang babae.

 

namula si sir jongin at napakamot sa batok. “that’s my husband when he was a toddler pala,” nahihiya nitong tawa ngunit bakas sa pagliwanag ng kanyang mukha ang pagiging proud nito. “his name is kyungsoo and he’s a writer.”

 

napahanga naman si mark.

 

“anyway, uh,” sir jongin clicked a ppt and nag-open ito sa syllabus. pinaliwanag ni sir jongin ang kanyang mga rules and ang subject content at makalipas ang 15 minutes, naka display na sa screen ang bagong ppt for lesson one. wala talagang kupas ang math department, straight to the subject agad. “before i begin, any questions?”

 

kinakabahan pa si mark sa linear algebra kaya naisip nitong kunin ang advice ng isang commenter sa profs to pick na madi-distract daw si jongin, even for a moment, kapag asawa na nito ang usapan.

 

“yes, uhm… i don’t know your name yet,” tawag ni jongin.

 

“mark, sir.” medyo natatawa si mark ng tanungin, “how old’s your husband, sir?”

 

nag-ayieeee naman ang buong class at nagblush si sir jongin.

 

“he’s 27 but he looks younger than that in photos and in person.” nakangiti ito screen ng kanyang laptop and for sure, iniimagine nito si kyungsoo. “we’re both from ateneo and he was one of my org mates during college. we got close before we had a relationship when i graduated.”

 

“wow, sir! you’re super tagal na pala with your husband!” komento ng isang babae na nakaupo sa harap.

 

lalong nagmukhang proud si jongin. “of course! i mean, it’s not without struggle. we got kind of married when kyungsoo was 24 and i had to go to the US for grad school but you know…” putol ni sir jongin with matching shy smile and blushing cheeks. mark can only guess ano ang naiisip nito. 

 

“‘di niyo po kasama husband niyo?” dagdag pang tanoong ng isang lalaki sa tabi ng pinto.

 

“grad school, no. a year after i graduated, i went to johns hopkins and kyungsoo was still a senior by then,” napailing ng kaunti si sir jongin. “went back here to work after grad school and then i got into the doctorate program at mit. kyungsoo went with me to the states then which wasn’t really a problem since he’s technically a US citizen.”

 

napa-“ahh” naman ang klase sa explanation ni sir jongin at nang tumahimik na, may nagtanong muli, “is your husband also a doctor?”

 

natawa lamang si jongin. “no! he hates studying. he hates stuff like this. he’d rather watch movies and cook and play with our dogs all day than care about linear algebra—which brings me back to our first lesson, guys…”

 

 

 

{2}

 

 

Jeno Lee

Ma122 - A

 

[…]

 

**5\. Let _c1, c2, . . . , cn_** ∈ **_R_. Prove that the equation _c1v1+c2v2+· · · cnvn = 0_ only has the trivial solution. Prove that the set of polynomials _{1, 1 − t, 1 + t − t 2 }_ is linearly independent.**

_idk how sir :’(_

 

 

**BONUS QUESTIONS**

 

**1\. What is my husband’s favorite vacation destination? (1 point)**

_JAPAN!!!!_

 

**2\. What’s the dog breed of our three dogs? (1 point)**

_toy poodle_ ♡

 

**3\. Where did Kyungsoo and I get married? (1 point)**

_MADRID, SPAIN :D_

 

 

 

{3}

 

nagising si renjun ng biglang mag-ping ang cellphone niya. pagkatapos ng isang notification ay mayroon muling tatlo na sumunod. nang kunin niya ito, nakita niya ang e-mail mula kay sir jongin. dali-dali niya agad itong binuksan at kahit inaantok pa, pinilit niyang basahin ang laman nito.

 

_class, you’ll have professor oh as your substitute for an entire week. it’s our first anniversary as husbands and i’m bringing kyungsoo to okinawa as a surprise._

_have fun with sir sehun._

 

_\- jongin_

 

_Sent from my iPhone_

 

 

 

{4}

 

 

nilabas ni yeri ang kanyang macbook habang patuloy na nagsasalita sa jongin sa harap tungkol sa matrices at kung ano-ano pa. no one knows what’s happening in this class anymore and after failing two long tests already, yeri had given up any hope.

 

in fact, she already had a drafted formal apology letter addressed to her parents.

 

she pulled up twitter and started live tweeting one of the most famous profs in campus.

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri

had no idea what we’re even learning in math 122 send help lol

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

can someone get sir jongin to talk about his husband i like that better than subspaces and matrices 

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

help wHAT IS THIS MAN TALKING ABOUT

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

no way this is still mathematics

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

remember when math is like buying 8693294 bags of cheetos and giving away 42341 away

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

FINALLY!!!! god is real

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

15 minutes left to class and somehow sir jongin kim is now talking about his husband

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“one time, kyungsoo went back home with two new dogs instead of detergent” omfg his husband sounds amazing

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

LMAO KYUNGSOO KIM IS A RIOT AYAW KO NA

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“i’d woken up in the middle of the night to find him baking” wow me

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“weirdest thing we did together? uhm—wait… nothing sexual?” IM HOLLERING

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“kyungsoo was craving chicken wings and i had to drive 45min at 2am. we ended up eating at frankie’s in our pjs”

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

THE TRUTH IS OUT: JONGIN KIM, PH.D IS WEAK FOR HIS HUSBAND

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“most romantic thing i’ve done? this is a hard question HAHAHAHA” i bet u do lots of romantic gestures sir

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“i think when i proposed to him.” WHAT THE FUCJJKSFA

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“i didn’t expect it to be that perfect i rented out a small movie theater and we watched this indie film but i got some help…

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

and i managed to pull a movie that’s about kyungsoo and me afterwards. he cried.” I’M CRYING DIN ANUNA SER JONGIN

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“or maybe that one time, i proposed to him again with monggu.” WAIT WHAT DO U MEAN AGAIN

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

ok apparently the first proposal was when they got not-rly-married before umalis si sir for his ph.d

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

LMAO KYUNGSOO FOLLOWED HIM TO THE US THO WHAT A MESS

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“it’s sort of, like, a long engagement but i want to propose to him again cos i think kyungsoo deserves that much you know.”

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“i ended up doing it in our kitchen and monngu almost swallowed the ring because i dropped it.”

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“kyungsoo was crying cos he thought monggu ate it and he was gonna die.”

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

“i thought he was going to reject me.”

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

our entire class is losing our shit this is waaaayyyy better than linear algebra

 

**Yerim Kim** @yeahri 

LISTEN,,,, this could be us but i have no kyungsoo and i'm failing my math class

 

 

 

{5}

 

 

masyado talagang maaga ang 9:30AM para kay haechan. much less for math. tuloy-tuloy pa lang si jongin sa pagtuturo at, so far, anim na beses pa lang niyang nasasabi ang pangalang ng asawang si kyungsoo.

 

(nagbukas ang klase sa “good morning, guys. i checked your long tests and if you see some notes and doodles in there, my husband was feeling bad about how low your scores were so he did that to cheer you up.”)

 

maaga pa, however, and marami pang opportunity upang magkwento si sir jongin about kay kyungsoo.

 

maya-maya pa, sa gitna ng pagpapaliwanag ni jongin ng proof para sa isang theorem, biglang umilaw ang cellphone nito. hindi ito pinansin ni jongin at patuloy lang na nagsalita. ilang segundo pa ay bigla muli itong nagvibrate. nang tiningnan ito ng propesor, nanlaki ang mata nito at agad na kinuha ang cellphone.

 

“sorry,” wika nito. “i had to go and answer this one.”

 

nang sabihin iyon ni sir jongin, alam na ni haechan na malamang ay si kyungsoo ang nasa kabilang linya. lumabas ito ng silid at nadinig niya ang mahinang, “hi, baby.”

 

dahil malapit siya sa pintuan, madali niyang narinig ang sinasabi ni sir jongin. hindi naman talaga niya ibig manghimasok ngunit aaminin niyang tsismoso talaga siya ng slight.

 

narinig niyang napahinga ng malalim si sir jongin at isang worried na, “are you okay? are you hurt anywhere?”

 

biglaang pumasok si sir jongin sa classroom, hawak pa rin ang iphone at halos nanginginig ito habang kinukuha ang wallet at car keys mula sa bag. 

 

“don’t hang up, okay. i’ll be there quickly.” binaba nito ng kaunti ang phone and tumingin sa class upang i-address sila. “family emergency. i’ll get someone to continue where i left off.”

 

hindi pa man sila nakakasagot ay dali daling tumakbo palabas si sir jongin.

 

 

 

\+ one time na na-meet ng class si kyungsoo in person

 

 

lumabas ang buong class nila mark upang mag bo’s at mag-aral para sa kanilang final exam. nasa katipunan branch sila at sakop nila ang 17 chairs. nakalabas ang mga calculators at yellow pads, pati na rin ang makakapal nilang libro.

 

halos magda-dalawang oras na rin silang non-stop nag-aaral, humihinto lang upang umorder ng pagkain o inumin. absentmindedly na nagscr-scroll si mark sa kanyang twitter timeline nang may pamilyar na tawa siyang narinig. 

 

“uy,” siko niya sa isang classmate. “si sir jongin!”

 

lahat naman sila ay napabaling ang tingin sa sulok ng bo’s kung saan palakad si sir jongin. nakahawak ito sa baywang ng isang maliit na lalaki at sa mukha pa lang at sa kanilang ngitian, alam na ni mark na ito si kyungsoo kim. first time niyang makita ang asawa ng kanyang prof dahil nakaprivate and facebook nito at hindi nag-accept ng student friend requests sa gitna ng semestre.

 

tanging clue lang nila kung sino si kyungsoo kim ay ang likod nito na siyang kita sa larawan ni jongin sa facebook na pagkayakap sila.

 

ngayon, masasabi ni mark na totoo nga ang pagyayabang ni sir jongin. cute and magandang lalaki nga si kyungsoo kim. mukha rin itong nasa early twenties pa lang at kung hindi alam ni mark ay maaaring pumasa si kyungsoo bilang isang senior or super senior sa unibersidad.

 

akala niya ay hahayaan na ng kanyang mga kaklase ang mag-asawa ngunit nagulat niya ng kumaway si yeri sabay tawag sa prof nila.

 

nagulat ang mag-asawa at nakita ni mark na agad bumulong si jongin kay kyungsoo. napa-ngiti naman si kyungsoo and—wow. heart-shaped nga talaga ang smile. akala ni mark ay biased lang ang kanyang prof pero mukhang lahat ng kanyang sinabi ay hindi embellished.

 

lumapit ang mag-asawa at agad na nagpakilala si kyungsoo. 

 

“i’m kyungsoo kim. jongin’s husband.”

 

dahil walang filter si mark and pagod na din siya sa kakaaral, napa-blurt out siya ng isang mabilis na “we know.”

 

nanahimik si kyungsoo bago ito biglang natawa. tumingin ito kay jongin at nag-akusa, “have you been telling your students stuff about me again?”

 

napatango lang si jongin bago ito humila ng dalawang upuan para makisali sa table nila. sagot nito sa asawa habang idine-drape ang kamay sa likod ng silya ng mas batang lalaki, “since when have i ever not?”

 

may point si kyungsoo at gumatong pa si yeri.

 

“we have like a gdoc so we can consolidate sir jongin’s kwento about you.”

 

namula naman ang mag-asawa dito at hinampas ni kyungsoo si jongin sa bicep. napa-lean in lamang si jongin at dali-dali silang lahat na ang-ayieee bago naalala ng kanilang guro na oo, guro nga pala siya.

 

natawa lamang si mark at napangiti silang lahat ng magsalita si kyungsoo.

 

“i’ll get everyone a cookie—jongin’s treat of course.”

 

umalis ang lalaki mula sa upuan at pinanood ni mark na sumunod ang tingin ni jongin sa asawa hanggang sa bumaba na ito ng hagdan.

 

binaling nito ang tingin sa kanila at sinabing pabiro, “if you get a crush on my husband then i’ll give you an F in my class.”

 

nagtawanan lamang silang lahat hanggang sa makabalik ang isang confused na kyungsoo kim.

 

 

 

++ bonus

 

 

Mark Lee

Ma122 - A

 

[…]

 

**Bonus: What’s the most valuable lesson you’ve learned in this class?**

_true love exists!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw ksoo is a palanca awardee and also famous pocket book writer under the pen name "sooni pangilinan" LMAO


End file.
